Hurricane Spy
by TheGoodeInShiningArmor
Summary: Cammie was just a girl who graduated spy school and was in Texas for the summer. Then you know how the story goes on. Her life becomes a living hurricane.
1. Water Surfing

**Blah Blah Blah First Fanfiction Story! Whoop dee doo! Anyways two of my favorite series. Read both of them five times. No joke. Write now I'm on the Titan's Curse for six. Let's get on with it.**

 _ **CPOV**_

I changed into a grey bikini top, white and black chevron bikini bottoms, purple athletic shorts, and a A&M T-Shirt. I was in Texas, where I grew up for the summer, and unlike New York, where I've lived ever since I graduated Gallagher Academy, it was HOT. I spent all day yesterday buying outfits meant for hotter weather.

I put on some red and black flip flops and grabbed my swim bag. I was on the Rising Tide Swim Team. I found that hilarious since I've been watching Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. On the way to my car, I put my hair in a braided bun, to keep it from tangling and rushed an Under Armor headband on. I put my swim bag onto the passenger seat and pressed the key into the ignition.

20 minutes later I'm pulling into a parking space at the Rising Tide Gymnasium. I rushed out the door with my bag, pressing the button on my keys to lock the doors. I pushed the doors open and raced up the stairs to the second floor. I steered left, going into the girls locker room.

Mick, the swim team's caption was taking off her Rising Tide T-Shirt next to her locker. She gave me a welcoming nod as she put on her sandals and flipped her hair into a ponytail. I flicked off my shoes and took of my shorts and shirt. I put on some chap stick, put my bag into my locker, walked downstairs, following Mick.

The swim team was gathering around a table, signing in. Some were getting water from a vending machine. I signed in and grabbed a water of my own. After all the girls were signed in, Mick started speaking, "We're going to a meet three weeks from now. You know what that means ladies, double practicing. We're meeting four times a week now."

Some girls slouched a little bit, but I gave a goofy grin. The more swimming, the better it was. "We're starting with a few drills. Positions, ladies," Mick spoke and with a clap of her hands we all walked over to our starting line.

We finished practice two hours ago and I just finished freshening up. I took a shower and changed into a white tank top and a layered and ruffled maroon skirt. I put on some sparkly white sandals and walked out of the door. Now here I am at Orange Leaf, waiting in a line that seemed to be taking forever.

As soon as I got to the register, I was surprised to see a boy the graduated from Blackthorne, the same year as me. He smirked at me, as I set my cup on the weighing scale. I gave him a gift card and he pushed it on me. "Ito ay nasa bahay."

I scrunched my nose giving him a warning glare. He wasn't just supposed to be blabbering Filipino in public. (He said "It's on the house.")

He just shrugged and smirked again. I rolled my eyes as I walked away, grabbing a spoon. I sat down on one of the chairs, putting my froyo on the table and pulling my cell phone out. I grabbed my wireless white beats. I put on "Kingdom Come" by Demi Lovato. I ate my froyo, surfing the web for cool things to try.

Someone tapped my shoulder and I turned around. I put one side of the headphones behind my ear so I could hear. Tina was standing behind me. She was a counselor for a summer camp I went to last year. I waved at her and she smiled.

"It wasn't as fun at camp without you this year," she told me. I gave her a sorry look. She waved her hand, dismissing the thought. "Anyways, what activities are you doing this summer?"

"I joined the Rising Tide again. I have a swim meet coming up so I have to practice double time." I gave her a smile, turning off my headphones. She sat on the chair across from me and smirked.

"Do you think S.H.I.E.L.D will come after you this year?" We both laughed at that. She knew I loved that show. "When are you going back to New York?" She changed the subject, which she was quite good at.

I shrugged. "I'm starting my job at JC Penny in September, so around then, I'm guessing." Tina knew I was looking for a job that payed better, she we both dropped the conversation. I looked down, realizing I ran out of yogurt.

Tina laughed at my sour expression. I soon joined her. My phone buzzed and waved goodbye to Tina, walking outside, toward my car, and putting the phone to my ear. "Hello?"

"Cameron! Oh how much I've missed you! How's it going in Texas?"

I laughed, it was boyfriend Zach. We used to have technical issues when his mother tried to kill me, but I escaped by jumping off a cliff, but that was back in high school, so we worked it out. "It's going great, how's your camp going?"

"It's um losing a lot of its regular campers, do to some issues it's having, but it's okay." He sounded stressed, as if it pained him to think about it.

"Well I can come home early if you need—

"No, it's okay honey, our activities director is handling it."

He still sounded unsure, but I left it at that. "Well I have to go, I'm driving home now. I'll call you tonight." He said goodbye and I hung up. I swung the car door open and sat down.

I drove home and parked the car in my aunt's garage. I shared her house in the summer. I walked into the living room seeing my retired CIA agent aunt sitting on the couch with my uncle watching James Bond on the large flat screen. I plopped onto the loveseat.

James Bond was amazing. One of the best things created, so I joined in. After the movie finished I pouted. My aunt and uncle smiled at me. My uncle got a call from his boss and my aunt had to get dinner started. I was alone the living room pondering what to do.

The skirt was uncomfortable, so changing would be a start. I walked over to my room and changed into a blue high-low sweater and black and white athletic shorts. I put on some sneakers, since I was planning to do a jog around the neighborhood after dinner.

Walking into the kitchen, Aunt Abby was stirring some orange chicken sauce. I looked out of the window, and I swore I saw a face looking at me in the air. The creeped me out a little, but I just helped make dinner.

After dinner my jog, I stuffed my phone in my secret pouch (the handy bra). I grabbed my beats and "Uma Thurman" by Fallout Boy. Giving a wave to my aunt and uncle, I took off out of the door. I started with a slow jog. I waved to a few people walking around the neighborhood from my old soccer team and some old friends.

I saw a face again, but this time, a full grown man appeared. That couldn't happen with any spy equipment CIA had, so I had no idea what to do except well…run.

I squeaked and ran as fast as I could. Dark trails of smoke shot out quickly and I did a round-off back handspring to dodge them. He wasn't even walking. He was…floating?

There was a puddle of black wherever he stepped and green jewels were growing ever so often near his feet. His expression was emotionless but terrifying. His eyes were black glittering with hatred.

I ran faster than ever. I realized I had grabbed a CIA pair of sneakers. It was a gift for my graduation. As I kicked my leg up, I pressed a button on the side of the shoe, making me go rocket fast. The man was getting angrier and the black liquid under him boiled and he picked up his pace.

More fast trails of smoke raced toward me, but I did a front handspring, praying that the shoes would go faster. I knew I was in Alabama by this point, and I don't think I would stop until Canada, or I would just jump into the ocean….. jump into the ocean! That's it! I was a super-fast swimmer, and his powers only seemed to work on land. I steered to the east and willed myself to go faster.

My headphones still played, and they were like two hundred bucks, so I kept them on my head. Two hours later, in North Carolina, sweat was pouring through me, and I knew I wouldn't go much faster. I saw the beach and cried with joy.

I dove into the ocean, which made the man scowl. For some reason he couldn't get into the ocean. With a swipe of his hand through the air, he disappeared. I knew better to get out of the water so I stayed in there.

I kept my head above water the whole time, not getting water on the headphones. Then I remembered something. My phone…in my bra…underwater…not electrocuted. I pulled the phone out. Nothing happened. I was probably stupid, but I dropped my beats underwater. I could still hear music coming out of it. This made wonder, but I just grabbed hem and put them on.

I swam a little faster and thought that maybe later I could get out, but I was stilled scared of the man. Night came and I still swam, riding next to the shore.

At the first sight of dawn, I swear I saw a mermaid looking at me. I then saw a climbing wall with lava. What is this place? I saw strawberry fields and thought nothing about it until I thought of Zach. His summer camp was where they had strawberry fields. In New York. No way was in Long Island. Shut up. Get out of here.

Nobody is here…. I got out of water when I saw people coming out of cabins with weird markings and structure. I probably looked horrible with my soggy outfit and tangled hair… Which isn't wet? What the heck is happening to my life? I saw everyone going over to this little area with thirteen picnic tables. Three were empty, and a picnic table had one person on it, while nine had a good amount of people on them.

I ran over to them. "Somebody please help me," I gasped my legs threatening not to work. They raced over to me as I collapsed onto the ground. Everyone parted when the boy sitting alone came over. For sitting alone he looked pretty popular. He held out his hand and a ball of water swirled around in his palm. I shrieked, but he motioned the ball of water toward me and I filled with strength. I gasped as I shook my hands around.

He picked me up and even though I was healed I put all of my weight on him. He didn't even mind.

"Cam?"

I looked over my shoulder, saw Zach with a sword hanging loosely next to his thigh. I raced over and catapulted onto him. He caught me with shock. "How? Wha? I didn't? Whoa."

He set me down. Everyone looked confused at him. "This is Cammie, my girlfriend, who I thought was mortal, but I guess not."

I looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Ikaw ay isang mortal, nagtopus kami magkasama siyasating school!" I yelled at him. ("You are a mortal, we graduated from spy school together!")

He gave me a warning glare not to do this right now. "Ako half-dugo, at sa gayon ay sa iyo. Ang aking ama ay ang diyos ng digmaan at ang iyong ama ay din ng isang diyos!" ("I'm a half-blood, and so are you. My dad is the god of war and your dad is also a god!")

"Bagay na walang kapararakan!" I screamed, getting frustrated. ("Nonsense")

A man wearing a tiger printed Hawaiian shirt yelled something and we immediately stopped. He radiated power and where his pupils should be were balls of fire. He mumbled something about turning us into an Atlantic Bottlenose as he leaned against a picnic table.

All the campers I'm guessing were staring at us. Zach stared long into my eyes. His pupils didn't dilate when he told me his god was Ares and I knew he was telling the truth. I rolled my eyes and then turned to look at the campers.

"So I bet you are all children of Poseidon?!" I screeched. Zach stood next me.

"There's only one and he's the strongest demi-god here," he said. "Percy, take it away."

The guy sitting alone stepped forward. "You came out of nowhere, so I'm guessing you came from the ocean?" His eyes flashed blue as he said it.

I nodded.

"You aren't wet."

I nodded, tilting my head, waiting for an explanation.

"Look above your head."

I did and I saw a glowing trident.

Percy smirked at me.

"How you doing, half-sister?"

I fell off the surfboard again. "Dang surfboard," I mumbled under my breath. Percy was just surfing on water. He tried to teach me how, but I just sunk to the bottom. I prayed to Poseidon and silently hoped for a water surfboard.

Something gleamed in the water. I tried what Percy said. This time it worked. "Perseus Jackson!" I screamed in delight. "It worked. I just prayed to Poseidon and not even a second later, I'M WALKING ON WATER!"

Percy clapped and I bowed. Then I tried flipping on the water. It works. The water was the floor. I did back layouts and round-off back handsprings. I landed into Percy and tumbled backward into the water, expecting Percy to do the same.

Not only did he just create a whirlpool and make a higher wave. He lifted me up by a circled room of water that swirled around me.

"Oh my FREAKING POSEIDON! YOU LEGITIMATELY JUST MADE MY DAY!" I squealed. "What else can you do?

Oh how I shouldn't have asked that.

He made a hurricane.

You heard me correctly.

A hurricane.

A FULL BLOWN HURRICANE.

Not only second later was I in a tornado made of water spinning at 300 miles per hour, but he was making horses out of water.

"I get it!" I blubbered, water getting in my mouth. Percy stopped the storm and I fell with a crash into water. When I put my head up, Percy was laughing like a doofus.

"NOT FUNNY, MAN"


	2. Skunk Bubbles

**Whats UPPPPPPPPP? Sorry it took a while to update….. anyways, I was reading the series over again, I'm on THE LAST OLYMPIAN! Here is a chapter to you guys for you Christmas present from me!**

APOV

I giggled as I saw Percy try to talk to one of the cooking harpies and the harpy claw him in response. I then got up to an offering to Athena, then settled down, next to Matthew, my half-brother. I talked battle strategies for Capture the Flag tonight with our table. It was early in the morning, so everyone was yawning. Just then, a girl stumbled into the pavilion, music playing from her headphones, her eyes glittered blue, and she was coughing up water. Her face was covered by tangled caramel colored hair and her clothes had scraps of seaweed on them.

Everyone raced toward her, including me. I tried to get a good look on her. Percy came through, and everyone parted. He healed her with a ball of water medicine, one of Percy's powers he discovered not too long ago. She stumbled to her feet and looked around. Zach from the Ares cabin stared at her and I wrinkled my nose. Sicko. He overcome his shocked expression and stated, "Cam?"

Everyone looked at Zach and so did the girl. She looked surprised, but at the same time not. She rushed into his arms and he greeted her as Cammie, his girlfriend, who wasn't normal really. The girl started talking in what I was guessing was Filipino. They started arguing until Cammie must have realized that whatever Zach was saying was true. She turned to face Percy. Percy concentrated on her and a large blue trident rippled above her head.

He started talking to Cammie, calming her down from her fight, and telling her how she was a daughter of Poseidon. He took her over to the table where he sat, and explained to her the rules. I couldn't help but to feel jealous. All of my life I was proud to be a kid of Athena, but at the same time only dreamed of being a child of Poseidon. They were so brave and fearless. Percy was invincible and could take down a whole army, Kronos, the Titan Lord, himself.

After breakfast, he showed her to the cabin and she squealed in amazement at the area and the gushing saltwater fountain. I turned to go to my archery activity, only hoping the Percy would remember that I was his girlfriend, not her. Even though she was double my attractive appearance and probably way stronger than me, I only hoped, and it's disgusting to date your half-sister!

I pretended the targets were people, myself, Cammie, Percy… The list goes on. I had a lot on my mind and was missing most of my targets, only luckily getting it to actually hit the board. The counselor of Apollo came over to me and scolded me. "If Percy saw you like this, he regret some of his decisions!"

My cheeks flamed red from embarrassment and anger. I turned to face him and scowled. "Percy made his decision years ago, when he saw my flaws, when he saw my boring plans. He put up with it! He's also bad at archery, worse than me! Is he gonna dump me because I can't focus and I'm making a mistake on something that even if he tried, he wouldn't succeed?"

Will, the counselor, faced me and growled. "Go to your cabin now." He was in charge of that practice, so I had to leave. I yelled at the water and threw my dagger on the ground. I had no use for it. I heard laughing and giggling in the distance. I faced the noise and found myself looking at Percy and Cammie, him surfing the water and Cammie just figuring out how to do it. She screeched in glee and did some flips on the water. I guessed she was a cheerleader and Queen Bitch at her sorority.

She asked him what else he could do and created those water storms every single camper wished they could make. Cammie was in the center of his hurricane and she gargled the water. Percy called off the storm and she collapsed into the ocean. Percy laughed at her and she yelled up at him as she resurfaced.

I growled again and marched off to my cabin. I sat on my bed filled with my messy scribbles of notes. I took my laptop from Daedalus and opened up one of the plans I'd always wanted to try. I scrambled around to get more paper and was startled when Percy came into the cabin. I squeaked and put away the notes between the bed frame and the mattress and slammed the laptop shut.

He laughed at my reaction, not suspecting anything and I mentally sighed in relief. He handed me my dagger, which he must have found on his way to the archery range to show Cammie. "Thought you might want this, Wise Girl." I laughed. Whenever I gave him a mean nickname, Seaweed Brain, he tried it himself and only made it a compliment. There were so many insults I could think of as an insult for me, like Bellybutton Faker, or you know something like that, but I obviously never shared any of them with Percy.

I snatched the knife and strapped it to my leg. With a huff, I cleared my bed from notes, and sat down. Percy kicked off his shows and sighed. "Long day, huh? At least I feel a little better than that day Tyson came, though. Much easier to have a normal demigod sister. She's only one year younger than me! I told her all about you and the Great Prophecy, and us walking through Tartarus. She also told me a bit about herself, and it's really cool! Get this, she's a graduate from spy school, was in the CIA, and she ran from Texas to North Carolina, and swam from North Carolina to New York. That's incredible!"

I smirked. "And unbelievable! Take it from a Wise Girl, I know she a fraud! She's got it written all over her! I bet she's the bitchy cheerleader who's rich and is in a sorority. I know these things!" Suddenly Cammie came through the doorway.

"Nope, I'm actually a spy. Number One in my division. Do you want to see my badge?" She raised an eyebrow and pulled out a leather pouch. I waved my hand for her to continue and she opened it. Showing a badge with CIA engraved into it, and under it an ID and a coupon to In-n-Out Burger.

I huffed again as Cammie stuffed the pouch back into her clothes and leaned against the wall. "I was a cheerleader in middle school, but I was just a base. Most of the acrobatic skill comes from a course I took at spy school. Acro 101. Fun class when you compare it science with Mr. M." She shuddered.

Percy was sitting on the footrest of my bed, awkwardly looking at us. The lunch bell rang and I thanked the gods. Percy showed Cammie that way and gave me a glare. I hung my head down on the way to the pavilion. I aimlessly talked with people, staring at Cammie the whole time. I was putting my fork in a death grip.

Clarisse walked over to me and sneered. "Stop making it so obvious that you're jealous of her. Everyone is. They just don't make it so obvious. And Cammie's legit. She good, great actually. I would make allies with her, not make an enemy with her."

As Clarisse walked away, I got up to give my offering and I tripped. All of my food slipped out of my plate. I hid my flushed cheeks behind my hair, as everyone turned to look. I placed the remains of food in the altar, and the scent went from a Thanksgiving feast, to a dying skunk. Everyone coughed as the scent drifted towards them.

Percy walked over and got it returning to its normal scent as I saw Zeus give us an Iris message, coughing his guts out and leaning in to closely to the screen. "Chiron! What is this! How do these things even work?" In the background was Aphrodite fainting, Poseidon sighing and making his own personal bubble of water to block out the smell, and Demeter frantically growing sweet smelling flowers all over.

Then everybody stopped and sighed in relief. "Who caused this?" Zeus roared. Everyone turned to look at me. Zeus saw this and turned to me with a scowl. "If this incident occurs again, we will have a bit of a situation, won't we?"

I nodded and waved my arm through the screen. Just to tick off Zeus, I put in the rest of my plate and the scent was so bad the demigods started coughing. Everyone laughed when Percy just sighed and formed his own personal bubble to block the scent. Cammie also formed one and squealed, poking at it.

CPOV

Best day ever! That Annabeth girl that Percy speaks so highly of though, dampened my mood, but it's all cool cause I can form my own bubble. Thunder roared down from use. Percy kicked his bubble to pop it and tossed some oranges and bottles of Dr. Pepper into the altar.

It turns out Zach's camp was a little stranger than I thought. I only just then remembered that he said campers were leaving. Everything seemed fine. Anyways, I kicked my bubble and it popped, making gallons of water being dumped on me. I wasn't wet, but the whole Hermes cabin was, since the table was right next to ours. The shrieked like little girls. Percy just grinned and twisted his hand up. They became dry with a twist of his wrist.

He then turned to face me with a clear message.

"No powers until you know how to do them."


End file.
